The Ridonculous Race 2
by WarriorAuthor1127
Summary: After the original Ridonculous Race, it's time for a sequel! 20 new teams join the Ridonculous Race to win TEN MILLION DOLLARS! Who will fail and who will win? What drama will emerge? And will anyones heart get broken? Find out here! Apps Closed :)
1. Application

"Hello! You may recognize me as Don, host of the Ridonculous Race! Last season, we had 18 teams travel around the world! Well...we're doing that again! Only it's 20 teams this time! From weirdos to idiots to daredevils to jocks, we want them onto this show!" Don exclaimed.

"The prize? Ten. Million. DOLLARS! And maybe an romantic relationship. And possibly your dignity...I think. Or you enter with zero dignity. Whatever. Just sign up and you could be the next big winner of THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!" He exclaimed as the camera zoomed out.

* * *

 **Well. You heard the man. It's time for a New Ridonculous Race :D**

 **RULES**

 **1\. 2 teams max per person**

 **2\. Any collaborated teams are allowed. Talk to another person and then talk to me. _THIS WON'T COUNT AGAINST THE 2 TEAM MARK BUT IF I SEE IT IS BEING ABUSED I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DELETE THIS RULE_**

 **3\. Apps via PM only...please**

 **4\. Minimum age for anyone is 13...I'm not good at writing seniors so I'd say maybe 40 or 50 would be max age?**

 **5\. BE CREATIVE AND DETAILED. I don't want to see the same old stuff. Details matter. Even if its the extra little stuff (like facial features, minor details about a little weakness they have, etc) I want it to stand out from the crowd.**

 **6\. Like okay. I get it if they're rivals or siblings or lovers or what, but if they're just two random strangers i won't accept it...unless their team name is "The Strangers" for some reason \\_(0.0)_/**

 **7\. Do not ask me to save you a spot**

 **8\. Have fun :D**

* * *

 **APP**

Team Name:

Team Member 1:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Relationship with their partner:

Personality:

Brief Backstory:

Appearance (Hair Color, Hair Style, Hair Length, Eye Color, Eye Shape, Scars, Freckles. Tattoos, Piercings, Facial Features, Body Structure, Skin Tone, all that jazz):

Clothes (include accessories):

Swimwear (you never know when you'll have to swim...):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Solo Strategy (here's a tricky one. Here's what the team member would strategize about doing solo. Not with their partner whatsoever. Just a solo strategy):

Good, Evil or Neutral:

Team Member 2:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Relationship with their partner:

Personality:

Brief Backstory:

Appearance (Hair Color, Hair Style, Hair Length, Eye Color, Eye Shape, Scars, Freckles. Tattoos, Piercings, Facial Features, Body Structure, Skin Tone, all that jazz):

Clothes (include accessories):

Swimwear (you never know when you'll have to swim...):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Solo Strategy (What would this member strategize about doing solo):

Good, Evil or Neutral:

COMBINED

Plans With The Ten Million Dollars:

How Did they Meet:

Any Disorders? Allergies? Medical Conditions?:

Audition Tape:

* * *

Get sending peoples! 20 spots remain :D

-theawesomedragonhunter-


	2. Cast List

**TEAM LIST**

 **1\. The Opposite Siblings: Samantha Cooper and Hunter Cooper (Collab Between Me and GirlPower54)**

 **2\. The Not Really But Kind of Friends: Nick and Maddy (Annoyingalarmclock)**

 **3\. The Enforcers: Apoloniusz "Apollo" Zmijewski and Amira Mustafa (lowkeytimdrake)**

 **4\. The Athletic Pranksters: Damien Simpson and Jake Walter (GirlPower54)**

 **5\. The Fashionistas: Kelsey Watson and Aria Denvers (JusticeFighterDarren125)**

 **6\. The Bandmates: Michael Davis and Daniel Rivers (JusticeFighterDarren125)**

 **7\. The Dog Walkers: Anders Gustavson and Hayes Richard (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

 **8\. The Awkward Outcasts: Nate Helton and Easton Rodriguez (GirlPower54)**

 **9\. The Bloggers: Jennifer Lucas and Abigail Bernard (theawesomedragonhunter)**

 **10\. The Polar Opposite Couple: Liam McAllen and Caleb Nicholson (Skyn1nja123)**

 **11\. The Cousins: Clayton and Morrigan (SpaceZodiac)**

 **12\. The School Brothers: Tom Nguyen and Isaiah Etuk (t20n00)**

 **13\. The Exes: Kevin Fisher and Katy Erison (collab between me and JusticeFighterDarren125)**

 **14\. The Idiots: Zack Morrigan and Randall Fuentes (Sir Pootis)**

 **15\. The Penpals: Marina Storm and Aprodite Amoroma [real name Allison Amorama] (EeveeSweet777)**

 **16\. The Biker Frenemies: Steven Piers and Claire Thorne (Bloodylilcorpse)**

 **17\. The New Yorkers: Viola Simmons and Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)**

 **18\. The Weirdos: Jewel Moore and Tavon Moore (TheGamingMonkey2002)**

 **19\. The Absolute Best Heroes: Tad and Obi (Collab between me and Obikinoah)**

 **20\. The Boxer And Trainer: Fox Connors and Emma Rink (MaxGentlman1)**

 **21\. The Newlyweds: Ellie Stanton and Todd Stanton (Skyn1nja123)**

 **22\. The Jock and Cheerleader: Darren Underwood and Vanessa Whitmore (Piecesxoxo)**

 **23\. The Handymen(?): Precious Duggins and Gwen Parker (Collab between FreakyFanGirl136 and Artamis9)**

 **24\. The Troublemakers: Henry Wilson and Leo Walker (Collab between JusticeFighterDarren125 and GirlPower54)**

* * *

AN: IM SO HYPED

Apps are now CLOSED

Lets do this :D

-theawesomedragonhunter-


End file.
